Ficlet 37: Amusement Park
by CloakedHestia
Summary: Just a YoBling fluff piece set earlier on in the series. Definitely before season 8. Warrick, Catherine and Lindsey go to an amusement park. Look out for bad jokes and possible cuteness.


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. I'm merely a modest fan and writer.

A/N: It's been a while and ever since the season finale with Warrick... well I don't want to spoil people who haven't seen it yet (those overseas) so I'll just say this is from a hypothetical happier time before the eighth season finale. I guess it would be set when Cath's daughter would still be young enough to need a babysitter. It's just a silly fluff piece with Catherine/Warrick going to an amusement park. Hope the Yobling fans like it.

**Ficlet 37: Amusement Park**

They almost looked like a lovely couple with their daughter on a nice family outing. They even had the silly bickering down:

"How about the tilt-a-whirl?"

"Look at the line."

"Oh come on. If we rule out every ride with a long line, we might as well sit in the car."

"She's got a point, Cath."

"Two against one. I see how it is."

Catherine let out a small laugh and consented to ride the bumper cars. "I used to love that ride as a kid," she mused.

Warrick and Catherine wanted to check out the amusement park hoping for a nice, fun date. However, Lindsey's babysitter cancelled at the last moment and the adolescent girl quickly became part of the plan. Warrick didn't complain,saying he was happy to have her come along and even though she was glad he felt that way, she still hoped nothing bad would happen to spoiled their evening, among her main concerns being Lindsey behaving. So far things were going smoothly.

"No more rides, Lindsey. I'm tired and it's getting late."

"Okay. How about the arcade? They have seats for you to rest and I want to win a stuffed bear or something!"

She consented and they walked towards the arcade. Lindsey made a beeline for the whack-a-mole game, while the pair sat down nearby to relax. Catherine was tired, but not necessarily from the rides. The long lines took their toll on her feet.

"Remind me to wear sneakers next time we come here."

He chuckled lightly and promised to do so.

"I'm having a nice time."

Warrick smiled warmly at her, "So am I."

"I'm sorry about Lindsey-"

"Don't be. I'm glad she came with us. If I want to be part of your life, I'd like to get to know her even more."

Catherine was practically swooning. _'Nothing can ruin this moment…'_

"I can't believe I had to pay 50 tickets for this stupid joke book!"

The two adults turned to see the young blonde stomp over to them. She was holding a thin paper back book. Catherine was a little cross that she 'ruined the moment' but Warrick didn't seem fazed.

"Sounds like you got ripped off," Warrick looked amused.

Lindsey just shrugged and read a few random jokes out loud, "Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm schizophrenic and so are we. Wait, what?"

"You don't get it?"

"I get it. It's just weird. And stupid."

"What else is in there," he gave his undivided attention to the irate girl.

"What goes up and down and all around?"

"A roller coaster?"

"A drunk mosquito!"

Warrick let out a short laugh, "Okay, that is pretty corny."

Catherine got up, "I think I'm going to get some iced tea."

Warrick just nodded, and kept listening to her daughter read her joke book.

At the counter, the cashier struck up a conversation, "Is that your daughter? She's cute."

"Yeah," Catherine gave the woman a smile and a ten dollar bill.

"Your husband doesn't look so bad himself," she winked.

"Husband? No," Catherine was quick to clarify, "He's my boyfriend. Not my husband."

"Oh. Wish I had a guy like that."

Catherine was tempted to roll her eyes. Warrick was definitely easy on the eyes, so she knew that most women always gave him a second look. She just didn't expect a woman to be so blatant in her ogling.

The cashier didn't seem to notice the annoyed stare directed at her and continued, "Normally guys don't date women with kids. I should know. But he seems to be getting along perfectly with your little girl."

The CSI didn't expect to hear that. Her instincts were off, and as she watched the two laugh and joke around, she realized the man she was with was truly one in a million. She had no right to be mad at Lindsey for tagging along on their 'date.'

"Ma'am?"

She snapped to attention, turning to the cashier.

"Your change, and your iced tea."

"Oh. Thank you."

"No problem."

Catherine joined the two at the table feeling much better, and catching the tail end of a punchline.

"... the cannibal turns to his friend and says, 'Does this taste funny to you?'"

Catherine spoke up, "Oh yes, the dead clown joke. Classic."

"Yup. By the way, Warrick wanted to go on one last ride with you."

He looked a little embarrassed.

"Another ride?" she sighed and sipped her drink, "Okay, Which one?"

"The tunnel of love," Lindsey made silly 'kissy face' and giggled. Catherine laughed and decided to rethink her no more rides promise.

--

_Oh Warrick. You would have gotten along so well with Lindsey if you hadn't made so many horrible mistakes this past season... Anyway, reviews are welcome and thanks for reading. _


End file.
